Riding ATVs is an extremely popular hobby for hunters, adventurers, and families of all sorts. One of, if not the most, favorite places/conditions to ride in is mud. Unfortunately, at some point, just about everyone gets trapped in the mud. Currently the only way to free the ATV is to either have someone pull you out (like with a tie strap, chain, or rope) with another vehicle or another ATV), (2) or use a winch to pull yourself out, or (3) manually dig out the ATV. Unfortunately, all three of these options require the person riding the ATV, or another person, to get dirty/muddy in order to get the ATV free of the mud.
What is needed is a selectively usable/engageable device which is attachable to the ATV so that it can be self-contained on the ATV and used when needed without needing the driver, or another person, to get dirty. Thus, you don't need someone/something to pull you out (like another ATV, mule, horse, etc.) and you don't need to get your winch cable out, extend the cable/rope, try to find something to tie the cable/rope around, and then power the winch to pull out the ATV. Further, it may be used even if there is no tree or other object nearby.